the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibuna
Sibuna is a group of Anubis House residents. The unofficial group started with Nina Martin. She was soon joined by Fabian Rutter and after that Amber Millington, who suggested that they make it an official club. Amber also named it, with the title being Anubis spelled backwards, most likely honoring the House that the original members lived in (all other members that join later live in the House, too). All the members of Sibuna are Anubis House residents. It has been nicknamed by both Jerome and Joy as "The Scooby Gang". They have also been called "The Anubis Five" by students protesting their sudden expulsion in Season 3. The show, more or less, mainly revolves around the mystery Sibuna must solve in each season. In The Touchstone of Ra, the underclassmen (Cassie, Erin and Dexter) joined as the new generation for next term. Also, Mara Jaffray finally found out about Sibuna and helped them, making Willow and Mick the only ones who don't know about Sibuna (Willow joined them unofficially in House of Ammut / House of Heroes, but she doesn't remember after everyone was reverted back to normal). View the Sibuna Gallery. About The group is dedicated to figuring out the conspiracy by looking for clues around the house, and performing night time "operations" of sneaking out and exploring the house. Their main enemy in season 1 was the teachers of the Secret Society who attempted to catch and stop them from figuring out the conspiracy about Joy Mercer being missing. Another enemy of Sibuna, at the end of Season 1, but mainly in season 2, was The Collector/Rufus Zeno. So far, Sibuna has been fairly successful at accomplishing this, gaining new clues, exploring most of the house, and discovering the Elixir of Life. However, with Alfie Lewis poisoned by the Elixir by mistake, Nina Martin could not take it anymore and left the group. (See House of Identity / House of Emergency for more information). Nina rejoined Sibuna again when she solved a clue with the other current members: Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, and Patricia Williamson. The group continued to find new clues and a new member, Alfie Lewis, joined them. When Victor started to discover that they had puzzle pieces, they split the pieces between them. Jerome Clarke then stole Alfie's piece and Alfie got in trouble with the rest of the gang. Later, they stole the piece back and Jerome joined Sibuna for protection. However, he was only a temporary member as he was not present at the Sibuna reunion and wasn't helping them with the quest for the mask. Although it is confirmed by the connections on Nickthat he is a member of Sibuna. Eddie Miller was confirmed to be a Sibuna member through an email he sent. Joy Mercer is also a Sibuna member as she has received an email from Nina regarding Sibuna and in the first episode of Season 3 she does the Sibuna sign along with Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and Patricia. Joy also helped Sibuna at the end of the season 2 with the Senet game. History of Members Nina Martin (Season 1 - Season 2) Nina was the first person in the group, though it wasn't actually an official group yet. She was the first person in on the mystery in season 1. She was the leader of the group for the first two seasons, but she wasn't in season 3, so that role got passed to Eddie for it. Fabian Rutter (Season 1 - Touchstone of Ra) Fabian was the second person in the group. It wasn't an official group at this time either. He came in the mystery after Nina told him, as he was pretty much the only person who was nice to her when she first arrived at Anubis house. He is known for taking the leadership role in Nina's abscence when she fell down the Senet hole until she got out and in the start of season 3 (before Eddie joined). Amber Millington (Season 1 - Start of season 3) Amber was the third person in the group, being the last of the three original members. She joined when she caught Nina with a puzzle piece in the bathroom, confronting and essentially blackmailing her at first, before Nina told her everything. Right after she joined, she suggested that her, Nina, and Fabian make an official group, even giving it the name Sibuna and coming up with the signal. Amber is always the one who pushes for Sibuna to be a thing in all three seasons. She ends up leaving in the start of season 3, and the last thing she does is make sure that the remaining three Sibuna members, as well as Eddie and KT, are in Sibuna. Patricia Williamson (Season 1 - Touchstone of Ra) Patricia was Sibuna's fourth member. She was an enemy of Sibuna in the first quarter of season 1, as she disliked Nina because she thought that she had something to do with Joy's disapperance. While investigating Joy being missing, Patricia met Rufus Zeno, and this is what led her to join Sibuna after her and Nina saw Rufus being kidnapped by Victor. Alfie Lewis (Season 1 - Touchstone of Ra) Alfie was the fifth Sibuna member, being the last of the five main Sibunas. He joined after finding a puzzle piece Fabian lost. He assumed it was an alien artifact, and because Fabian and Patricia felt bad about lying to him, they told him everything and he joined Sibuna, much to Nina's dismay at first, before Alfie proved himself to be far more useful than everyone gives him credit for. Jerome Clarke (Season 1) Jerome was the sixth member of Sibuna, and his membership is the most complicated. He joined in the end of the first season, after feeling left out that Alfie always spent time with Sibuna instead of him, which led him to steal Patricia's phone to get the phone number of Rufus, who he heard about from eavsedropping on them. He then got into trouble, with Rufus threatening his life after Jerome attempted to scam him the way he does everyone else. In order to seek protection, Jerome joined Sibuna, in exchange for telling the others everything he heard from Rufus about the cup. However, in the first episode of season 2, the other members (not even Alfie) invited Jerome to the Sibuna reunion party, nor did they invite him to join when Sibuna officially got started again then, so he was only a Sibuna member in the end of season 1, making him the shortest standing Sibuna member. He did actually help them a lot in season 2, though, mostly with Rufus due to the events of the end of the previous season, he was just never an official part of it for season 2 and was just a Sibuna ally then. Joy Mercer (Season 2 - Start of season 3) Joy was the seventh Sibuna member, joining at the end of season 2 after Fabian accidently lost Nina in Senet. The rest of Sibuna needed to win the game in order ot get Nina back, so Fabian, remembering that Joy spent last year doing almost nothing but playing chess, asked her to join temporarily to help. Joy did end up helping them win, and she helped them get the mask in the last episode of season 2 as well. In the beginning of season 3, Joy was a part of Sibuna too, though she ended up quitting after Fabian rejected her and she couldn't be around him without crying anymore. Eddie Miller (Season 3 - Touchstone of Ra) Eddie was Sibuna's eight member, joining with KT about a quarter into season 3 when Sibuna was officially reformed again. Eddie became the leader of Sibuna since Nina wasn't there for season 3. KT Rush (Season 3 - Touchstone of Ra) KT was the ninth and final official member of Sibuna, not counting the members who joined unofficially in the Touchstone of Ra. KT joined along with Eddie, also around a quarter into season 3 with the group being reformed again. Rituals and Activities Simply put, Sibuna is an organization of students dedicated to solving the conspiracy of the House of Anubis. Currently there are five members: Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Eddie Miller, and KT Rush. Nina Martin is the former leader of Sibuna, but does not return in season 3 because her Gran was sick and the Chosen One (Nina) and the Osirian (Eddie) cannot be together, so she stayed in America. Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer are either temporary members or simply allies to Sibuna. Each one is extremely devoted to one another, solving the mysteries and finding clues. As part of an initiation ritual devised by Amber, each member has to give up a precious item they hold dear and burn it. Amber gave up her best picture of herself, Fabian gave his signed copy of his favorite book, Nina gave her lucky mascot, and Alfie gave his jesters hat. Patricia had joined to figure out what had happened to Joy, but she did not have to burn an item of hers. Jerome also did not burn one of his items, however, the rest of the group didn't trust him and let him in on their secret only to protect him from Rufus. It is unknown whether Jerome or Patricia actually have burned an item. The club identifies each other with their right hand covering their right eye and saying "Sibuna." The rituals and some meetings take place at the burnt elm tree in the woods and also sometimes at the clearing or in Nina and Amber's room. Quotes Alfie: So... I'm clostrophobic. Amber: And I'm definetly bug-phobic. Fabian: Yeah, I don't really wanna say, but, I'm really bad with worms. I'm not phobic, I just... hate them. Amber: It's like the tunnel knows... Nina: That would mean there are skulls in there... Patricia: ...And feet! ---- Amber: We need a new leader. As the longest-standing member, I vote Fabian. ---- Amber: You guys are gonna have so much fun! ---- Amber: We're the only three students who know all about this. We're a club! Sibuna. Nina: Sibuna? Amber: Anubis -- backwards. See what I did there? I'm a little bit of a genius. ---- Nina: Five heads are better than three! ---- Nina: Come on guys, we can do this! We're Sibuna, right? ---- Jerome: I just want in! Your... Secret gang... Nina: You wanna be a Sibuna? ---- Nina: I think it's a bad idea. ---- Alfie: Yeah, Sibuna's back in town, baby, Sibuna's back in town! ...Sorry... ---- Senkhara: Who will be next? The pretty girl? Or the clown? The angry girl? Or your precious boy? ---- Senkhara: Do as I demand! Nina: I won't! Do you hear me? Because you're just a ghost! You don't have any power over me because... Because you don't even exist. ---- KT: I would never betray Sibuna! You guys are my friends! ---- Fabian: Yeah... When you spend enough time in the tunnels, you get used to the sound of an impending doom. Mara: Okay, what's going on? Why is Victor talking about some sort of human sacrifice, and you're welcoming Sophia into some secret society?! What's Sibuna?! Fabian: There's one thing that Victor doesn't have. And that's what we all have. All of us sibunas. We're in this together, and we're going to succeed because we won't let each other give up. And we won't let each other fail. Sibunas By Season Season 1 Sibuna *'Nina Martin '(Leader) * Fabian Rutter *'Amber Millington' *'Patricia Williamson' *'Alfie Lewis' *[[Jerome Clarke|'Jerome Clarke']] Season 2 Sibuna *'Nina Martin '(Leader) * Fabian Rutter *'Amber Millington' *'Patricia Williamson' *'Alfie Lewis' *[[Joy Mercer|'Joy Mercer']] Season 3 Sibuna *'Eddie Miller '(joined in House of Trickery / House of Unity, Leader) * KT Rush '''(joined in House of Trickery / House of Unity) *Fabian Rutter (until House of Capture / House of Heartbreak, rejoined in House of Ammut / House of Heroes) *Patricia Williamson (until House of Winning / House of Moonlighting, rejoined in House of Ammut / House of Heroes) *Alfie Lewis (until House of Hog / House of Defeat, rejoined in House of Ammut / House of Heroes) *Amber Millington' (until House of Trickery / House of Unity) *'Joy Mercer' (quit in House of Pi / House of Mistrust) Touchstone Of Ra Sibuna * 'Eddie Miller' *'KT Rush' *'Fabian Rutter' *'Patricia Williamson' *'Alfie Lewis' *'Mara Jaffray' *'Dexter Lloyd' (only joins for next generation) *'Cassie Tate' (only joins for next generation) *'Erin Blakewood' (only joins for next generation) *'Sophia Danae' (temporarily; until they discovered she was evil) *'Victor Rodenmaar Jr.' (unofficially) Second generation Sibuna These 8th graders joined Sibuna in the ''House of Anubis 90-minute TV special The Touchstone of Ra. If the series goes on for a fourth season, they are expected to be the next generation of Sibuna, since all other members are going to college and leaving Anubis House. *Cassie Tate *Erin Blakewood *Dexter Lloyd Allies *Jerome Clarke (Sibuna member in season 1, but only an ally in the last quarter of season 2) *Willow Jenks (helped Eddie and KT until she was turned evil by Denby)* *Ade Rutter (gives them information about Egyptian artifacts) *Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (in season 1 she helps Sibuna by giving them clues; in season 2 she communicates with them through the dollhouse) *Jasper Choudhary (gives them information about Egyptian history on season 2) * Trudy Rehmann (Helps the children with normal teenage issues; Sibuna rescued her from her kidnapping in Season 2, although she has no memory of it) *Harriet Denby (gives them information on Ammut, KT's key, and Robert. She always helps them when they are trapped or in trouble. During Season 3 she has been even more involved than some members of Sibuna) *Robert Frobisher-Smythe (Good Form, he is proud of KT and Eddie for stopping Ammut) *Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (Only in The Touchstone of Ra) Note: * Means that while these Anubis House residents have been involved at times with the seasonal mystery, nothing has been confirmed about their membership status. Enemies * The Secret Society (Besides Mrs. Andrews and partially Mr. Sweet) * Rufus Zeno/The Collector (deceased) * Vera Devenish * Senkhara (deceased) * Caroline Denby (deceased) * Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (sometimes; he never means any real harm (except when turned into a Sinner), but is an enemy when it comes to the mystery) (even though he was also a partial member in the Touch Stone of Ra) * Robert Frobisher-Smythe (evil form) * Ammut (deceased) * Sophia Danae (deceased) * Ra About Each Member *Amber: Amber officially started the club of Sibuna, naming it that because it was Anubis backwards. Her, Nina, and Fabian were the first to have searched for clues to dicover the mystery of the House under the name of Sibuna. In Season 1 and 2, she is a vital member of the group. However, in season 3, she is not in Sibuna for the entire season. This is because her Dad pulled her out of school to go to New York School of Fashion but before she left she tricked Victor, Denby and Sweet into thinking that they had the proper equipment to awaken Frobisher when they didn't and left. She did this so she could protect her friends because Victor was threatining to make them 'disappear forever'. But only after she demanded Sibuna to be reformed and tells them to work together and solve the mystery. It is possible that she is a long-distance Sibuna member. *Nina: Nina and Fabian first started hunting clues and later, Amber became involved. Amber then came up with the name Sibuna because she thought that they were a club and should name this incredibly cool club. And so Nina, Amber, and Fabian were the original founding members of this group. It is later revealed at the end of season 1 that Nina is the Chosen One and at the end of season 2, it is revealed that Eddie is her Osirian. Nina does not return in season 3, making Eddie the leader of Sibuna- since he is the only one who can use the locket which is why Nina became leader in the first place. *Fabian: Fabian is one of the original founding members, along with Nina and Amber. Him and Nina searched for clues before Sibuna, but Amber then made it an official club after she started to help solve the mystery. Fabian continues to be part of Sibuna throughout all three seasons. *Patricia: Patricia joined Sibuna later on in season 1 after it was initially formed. She only became a Sibuna because she wanted to find out where Joy was but then she started to help them find the Cup of Ankh. She then became a regular member all throughout season 2 when she helped solve the task. In season 3, she continues to be a member. However she did not burn a precious object as her initiation ceromony because she didn't have one. *Alfie: Alfie joins Sibuna in season 1 after Amber, Nina, Fabian, and Patricia are already members. Alfie continued to be a member throughout season 2 and 3. Nina and Amber invite him in due to his bravery after he entered the cellar and returned without being caught. *Joy: Joy was the false Chosen One in season 1. The Secret Society believed that she was the actual Chosen One instead of Nina because the date in which you must be born to be this is July 7 at 7am, and Joy was born on July 7 at 7pm. In Season 2, she is not involved in the mystery until the end of the season, she frequently felt left out by their friends, leading her to call them the "secret little gang". After the conflict between Nina and her, Fabian asks her to help complete the Senet game. She then becomes officially a member in the first episode of season 3, when her, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, and Amber all do the Sibuna sign together. Joy quits Sibuna in House of Pi / House of Mistrust because of issues with her and Fabian. She felt as though she needed to focus on herself this term and not try to get the attention of Fabian. *Eddie: Eddie is Nina's Osirian. It is his job to protect her at all costs. Eddie first appears in the series in season 2, and by the end of the season, his position is revealed. In Season 3, Eddie leads Sibuna since Nina is no longer there. He becomes the official leader in House of Unity. *KT: She becomes an official member in House of Trickery / House of Unity, after Amber leaves for America. She originally comes to the house because of her grandpa informing her about the great evil present in the Anubis House. She received a key shaped like a moon that would open a secret door. It was then discovered that she was the great-granddaughter of Robert Frobisher-Smythe, and soon becomes protective over him when the rest of Sibuna concludes that he is evil. *Sophia: Joins Sibuna in The Touchstone of Ra. She helps Eddie hide the stone and is accepted into Sibuna. However, she is actually working for Ra, and wants to put The Pyramid Of Ra together for him. Sibuna kick her out when they realise this. She tries to use KT as the sacrifice, but realises they must be wearing the symbol of Ra. In her luck, a possessed Mara is walking that way, wearing the Amulet of Ra. She tries to use Mara, but Eddie rips Mara's amulet off and she is broken from the trance. Ra begins to pour down his anger, so Eddie sacrifices himself, as the Osirian. It turns out that it only took his Osirian powers, not his life. Sophia is then turned into stone for not completing the ceremony properly. *Mara: She joins to help sibuna in the Touchstone of Ra. She hears Sibuna in the cellar talking about Victor and Mr. Sweet and is questioning them. She eventually tries to do some research for them, and they allow her into Sibuna for her intelligence. *Dexter Lloyd: Joins in The Touchstone of Ra, as Eddie says they need all the help they can get. Second generation Sibuna member, if there is a season 4. *Cassie Tate: Joins in The Touchstone of Ra, as Eddie says they need all the help they can get. Second generation Sibuna member, if there is a season 4. *Erin Blakewood: Joins in The Touchstone of Ra, as Eddie says they need all the help they can get. Second generation Sibuna member, if there is a season 4. Artifacts Found And Protected Season 1 *Eye of Horus Locket (In Eddie's Possession) *The Arabic Dictionary (Unknown; Possibly In Sibuna's Possession) *Ankh Pieces (Together To Form The Cup Of Ankh) *The Cup Of Ankh (Hidden In The Attic) Season 2 *The Amulets (Unknown; Possibly With Each Sibuna Member Victor, since he had one). *Frobisher Gem (In The Frobisher Shield Inside The School) *The Mask of Anubis (Travelling In The Treasures of Egypt Exhibition) *Crown Of The Unknown Ruler (Destroyed) Season 3 *Sun and Moon Key (Sun Key: Unknown; Possibly In Robert Frobisher-Smythe's, Harriet's, or Eddie's Possession. Moon Key: In K.T's Possession). *The Tank (In The Gatehouse) *The Reawakening Bracelet (Unknown; Possibly In Sibuna's Possession) *The Capsule (Unkown; Possibly In Sibuna's Possession) *The Staff of Osiris (Destroyed upon Ammut's dissipation) The Touchstone Of Ra *The Touchstone of Ra (In Victor's Possession) *Symbol Of Ra Amulet (In Mara's/Fabian's possession) *Pyramid of Ra (Hidden In The Anubis Estate) Initiation Ritual The initiation ritual usually takes place at the burnt elm tree in the woods. It was first seen during House of Intruders / House of Proof where the very first ritual was held. Following members: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington & Alfie Lewis were the only members to have seen performed the ritual. It is uncertain if Patricia Williamson did the initiation as well. # Each member would bring something of value to them and throw it into a fire as a sacrifice. # Then, each member would recite a sacred vow. "I, (Full Name), being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house, and stand by my fellow club members, (Full names of club members)." # The leader of the club will then make the initiation official by saying: "These are our sacred vows. Let no man or woman tear them asunder." # The group would then say "Sibuna" with their right hand over right eye, either individually or all together. The initiation ritual is then complete. Trivia *Eddie, Patricia and Kt were never shown to have had an initiation ceremony, although in the touchstone of ra Eddie performs a quick ritual for the second-generation of sibuna. so it is possible that Eddie had an initiation ceremony, but was not shown on screen. this could be the same for Kt and Patricia. *Mick is the only main character who has never been involved with Sibuna. *Sibuna is Anubis backwards. *Nina was the leader; even though Amber was the founder. *Eddie became the next leader of Sibuna in season 3, since Amber & Nina left. Category:Groups Category:House of Anubis Category:Students